Use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) has become common by both hobbyists and commercial entities. In the commercial context, UAVs have been used for photography, delivery of items, and for other reasons. During these uses, the UAVs may be exposed to people, who can often see and hear the UAVs during operation. Once concern with the increase in popularity of UAVs is the increase in noise from these devices, which may annoy the people exposed to operation of the UAVs.
An increase in noise may or may not influence people's perception of use of UAVs depending on the type of noise generated. For example, people who live in an urban area are already surrounded by constant of noise from traffic, aircraft, sirens, and even neighbors. Some of these noises are annoying while others seem to fade together and are easily ignored (e.g., traffic sounds, etc.).